The present invention relates generally to an improved method and apparatus for purification of oil at a plurality of remotely located devices, such as, gearboxes and motors on oil well pumping equipment. More particularly, a new and improved apparatus is disclosed which is mounted on a vehicle and can be moved adjacent to a remotely located container such as, gearboxes of oil well pumping equipment. The apparatus operate to remove the oil from the gearbox, flush the gearbox, clean the oil, and return the cleaned oil to the gearbox. In addition, the improved method of the present invention comprises the step of cleaning the oil at a temperature of between 150.degree. to 175.degree. whereby the temperature dues not get so high as to disturb the refinery blend of additives.
In the production of oil, it is common to have a plurality of wells separated geographically. Oil is lifted from each well by separate oil pumps having a walking beam which is driven by a gearbox and motor. The gearbox is conventionally sealed and has a quantity of oil therein suitable for lubricating the bearings, gears, and other moving parts therein.
To achieve maximum production from each well, it is extremely important to maintain this pumping equipment and the gearboxes thereon in an efficient and workable condition as it is quite difficult to repair or replace damaged gearboxes. In addition, the remote locations of these wells makes servicing extremely difficult.
Therefore, according to the present invention, an improved apparatus and method is provided for servicing the gearboxes to greatly extend the life expectancy of the equipment and reduce downtime.
In accordance with the present invention, a service apparatus is provided on a vehicle which can be moved from well to well to service the gearboxes thereon. The apparatus is provided with a plurality of tanks, valves, and pumps for removing the dirty oil from the gearbox, heating the oil to a temperature between 150.degree. to 175.degree. F., whereby the oil can be cleaned by moving it through a filter system which includes, in series, a magnetic filter, a screen, a centrifuge, and a fine filter. The oil can then be stored on the vehicle to be returned to a gearbox when it is needed. Provision is also made for adding new oil to replace oil loss from the gearbox and for flushing the gearbox.